Serana Aria Jazett
BASIC INFORMATION Serana Aria Jazett (セラーナ・アリア・ジャゼット Seraana Aria Jazetto) is the name of one of the two main characters in the comic. She is a DOG WITCH with a WHITE soul. She is a 17 year old FEMALE that was born on November 3rd. She is a citizen of the UNDERGROUND and lives in SNOWDIN with Sans, Papyrus, and Makoto as their ADOPTIVE sister. After Toriel pulls Serana into the Ruins, saving her from a raging Gyftrot, Serana adopts Makoto as a sister and attempts to pass Makoto off as a familiar. She is currently enrolled as a senior in high school and works at the MTT Resort as a violinist. APPEARANCE Serana is a young woman that resembles a human with hazel brown wolf ears and a long, erect tail. In some pictures, she is depicted with a long heart-shaped haircurl on her left side. She's rather short, only being 5'1" including her ears. She has an hourglass figure, and is often depicted as such. Her ethnicity is unspecified, but she has pale skin. Her eyes are often depicted being ocean or icey blue. Serana is often seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a blue blazer with a white undershirt and a red tie, along with a plaid skirt with long white socks and black dress shoes. She is often depicted holding Makoto, twin pistols, or a violin. PERSONALITY Serana has a caring, nurturing, and compassionate personality, often passing herself off as a sister figure to Makoto and many monsters that are younger than her. She's also hopeless romantic, and it can become a bit controlling to her at times, even making her a bit of a closet pervert. Despite all this, she's innocently unaware if she's said something wrong. She's also seen to be optimistic, often looking towards her future with a smile and hoping things get better. Due to losing a lot of parental figures when she was young, she seemingly developed athagoraphobia, also known as the fear of being alone or abandoned, and trusts people easily. Her interests include playing violin, singing, writing, watching Korean drama, and playing around with her magic. She's also shown to have a huge sweet tooth, almost never turning down a sweet or baked good. ABILITIES As a witch, Serana has her own set of unique abilities based on her ANIMAL type, ELEMENTAL type, and ALIGNMENT. (+): It does damage (-): It does not do damage (G): Used in-game If she was added to the game, she would use this attack while fighting you (N): Not used in-game Transform (Wolf) (G)(-): Serana will transform into what appears to be a wolf with brown and blonde fur. Her hair curl and bangs are both seen on her wolf form, giving her a distinct look. Howl (G)(-): Serana is able to howl hard enough to knock the player back. ((Can only be used in wolf form. Used to push the player)) Shock (G)(+): Serana will give an electric shock to the person she is trying to cure a mental illness of as a last resort. ((Must be conveyed through something that has metal)) Cyclone (G)(+): Serana is able to summon water and use it to her best ability. ((Cannot be used in the open Hotlands)) Glacier (G)(+): Serana is able to summon ice and use it to the best of her ability. ((May also be used to freeze water. Cannot be used in the open Hotlands)) Bound Pistol (N)(+): Serana is able to summon two twin pistols purely made of magic to attack. ((Her SOUL weapon)) Heal (N)(-): Serana will heal the person she is tending to to. ((Cannot be used on oneself)) Reduce Symptoms (N)(-): Serana is able to help reduce the symptoms of a sickness, such as a cold or a flu. ((Cannot be used on oneself)) Reduce Pain (N)(-): Serana is able to reduce the amount of pain a person feels when injured. ((Cannot be used on oneself))